To be the Character
by levelxtremedude
Summary: If you could be any character from the Naruto Universe who would it be? You suddenly wake and all of a sudden you are that favorite character how would you change the universe?
1. Chapter 1

**To be the Character**

 **Summary:** **If you could be any character from the Naruto Universe who would it be? You suddenly wake and all of a sudden you are that favorite character how would you change the universe?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 I am wait…WHAT!**

Sunlight filled the sky, pure scattered light; its hue ambitiously illuminating each crevice of the land. Sparrows chirped an explicit background melody. The yellow shining sun started rising from the ground. It filled the sky with mighty colors of red and splashed the clouds with endless rays of pink. It was bright and mesmerizing as it inviting anyone to stare, deep into the horizon. The trees shone as if they were wearing golden crowns and the vast sea of trees was not able to absorb the bright sparks of the sun. The leaves on the branches were swayed among each other to reach the horizon from where the sun appeared.

Life began to spring up in the streets of Konoha; merchants flowed though slowly as they began moving to open their shops for the day for the hope to make a profit for their businesses or to support their families. However, all is not what it seems in the sleepy morning of the Hidden leaf village in particular one Uchiha resident of a small boy whose hair stands up as a ducks behind.

This boy as you know who becomes Naruto's greatest frenemy serving in the same team of a man whose hair defies gravity itself, who defeated Orochimaru when he was at his weakness, joining the Akatsuki to destroy the Leaf for what they've done to his older brother to as far as clashing with his best frenemy one final time before coming to his senses to final accept a hand in friendship. But that Sasuke was filled with hate, pure unadulterated rage no longer exists in this universe and this is how our story begins of when a person is his or her favorite character with a slight alteration.

* * *

First POV Bedroom

Something was going on here, I couldn't put my finger on it but something was definitely wrong here, this bed was way to comfortable for its own good and it smells like…like…hmm…I really can't describe it; it was fruity scented. My eyes pop open and I realize that I am not in my own room the moment I start to scan it, first of my room is very small with my dresser at the foot at the bed next to the door not on the side of the wall, second was a desk about 5 feet away from me, I don't have that in my room either. Did I mention that I slept next to my closet door?

Slowly I begin to rise up, my heart beating a mile a minute, blood drained out of face I could feel the anxiety creep up on me like jaguar. It was a good thing that I'm not a screamer, because I probably would have alerted whoever was in the house. I noticed that my hands are no longer that of a young mid 20 year old but instead it resemble that of child of what age is my guess; I guess you could say somewhere between 4-7 years old. I glanced at the window it was shut but I could see a light glow around the window seal, looks like the sun was coming up so that meant it was between 5:00 or 6:00 in the morning. Ugh I am not a morning person I'll tell you that right now.

Throwing the covers off I placed my feet on the ground and stretched, questions buzzing through my mind; where was I, when was I and how did I get here? Mind you I don't believe in reincarnation and I never will. I believe in God and place called Heaven and place called Hell and I also believe that God sent His only begotten son to save humanity from sin so how in the flipping world did I end up in whatever universe this is!

There had to be a clue somewhere in the bedroom that I am overlooking to tell me where I am but where to find it! My eyes scanned quickly to find the piece of info that I need to pinpoint where here was, and just as I was frantically looking around I see it; a white symbol. It was blurry with a hint of dark gray since I don't have any light to see clearly, well might as well open the vent to see where this place is.

Grabbing one of the strings I pull in one direction did no good since it was already closed shut so let's try the other way. I pulled it the other wa…GAH! THE LIGHT IT BURNS!

Quickly shutting the window closed I rubbed my eyes I hissed, "Ow that smarts!"

Second time around I shielded my eye allowing my eyes to adjust to the light…wait a moment…was that my voice?

"Umm…Hello?" That voice sound familiar but where is it from? My eyes adjusted to the light and soon the entire room was lit in a bask of orange, my eyes widen in shock for there in all it's glory was none other the Uchiha fan symbol. It hit me as a ton of bricks; I was in the Naruto universe as an Uchiha. Which Uchiha I am was the question of the century?

All I remember is falling asleep so how?

I need to see my reflection; just one problem I didn't know where the bathroom was in the house and I am not to familiar wait…I can access the memories of the body I am occupying. A moment later of thinking the bathroom was down the hall three doors to the left.

Quietly as I could I exited the room of the said Uchiha making my way to the bathroom. I paused at the entrance; apparently someone was making breakfast at this time. It smelled good too making my mouth water a little while my head is facing in one direction I felt myself collide with something big. Slowly my head gazed from waistline up to come face to face with…ITACHI!

"Foolish little brother watch where you are going next time." He said with a smile, poking me in the forehead.

I rubbed my forehead giving him a small pout he chuckled walking past me. I stared at his back again something hit me. If that was Itachi Uchiha then that must mean…

Quickly I raced into the bathroom, locked the door grabbed something to put me on par with the mirror when I looked my mouth slacked; there was no denying it even if I could. Looking straight in the mirror was a boy black eyes and spiky black hair with a hint of blue tint with pale features. Hair hung over my face as bangs framing my face as with the air defying duck-ass in the back.

I am Sasuke Uchiha…

I had to pinch myself, to make sure this wasn't a dream, "Ow! I guess not. Looks like I really am Sasuke Uchiha. Well I guess it could have been a whole lot worse, I could've been Pedorchimaru stalking boys around for their bodies to steal.

* * *

Somewhere in the world a certain snake Sannin sneezes, "Kukukukuku it looks like someone is talking about me I wonder who it can be."

* * *

I looked at my reflection, "Above all the places to end up, it had to be the Naruto universe; then again I could have ended up in one **those** anime worlds…"

I shivered rebuking the thought from mind; quickly I grabbed a toothbrush brushing my teeth just to get rid of morning breath.

I would shower right now this was more important I had a lot to think about. As I opened the door there stood a rugged man wearing a green robe staring down at me with a frown in face. If I didn't know any better it looked that he was constipated, or that stick was way up in his ass that he was trying to get it out with all his might. I knew him immediately then with the bright smile I said, "Morning tou-san!"

"Hn…"

I frowned mentally deadpanning; _'Now I see where Sasuke gets his signature 'hn' and attitude from…what nice father he has…jerk face.'_

I went back to the room to pick out a fresh pair of clothing since Fugaku was in the shower. All the clothes that were in the dresser were filled with the Uchiha symbol, as if you couldn't be more patriotic towards your clan. What bunch of egoistic jerks, I wonder how far up that stick is? Probably need a pair of pliers just to get the end out. My eyes narrowed a bit as I begin to mumble, "So after 23 years of living my life in the States, my old life is completely ripped away from me." I stop for a moment, "Well I guess I can make the best of it I mean Sasuke is my favorite Naruto character and it's not every day you get to wake up as him."

A small chuckle escapes him, "Oh the fun I'm going to have trolling this world. But the question still begs to differ, do I go Canon Sasuke or do I completely (excuse my French here) f***k it up completely. Decisions, decisions, hmmm…."

My thought process was interrupted when an angelic voice called out, "Sasuke-kun it's time to wake up and eat. You don't want to be late for school."

I looked at the clock; 6:20 it read. Deciding to get of the room I went to the bathroom to shower apparently Fugaku was done, "Pfft…ninjas…think your all that?"

It was a couple of moments later at the table that I realized that I needed to train, **hard** ; I am going to have to master chakra control if I am going to stay ahead of Kakashi. I can only imagine his training regime is going to be hell, not mention I have to activating the Sharingan to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan especially since I know about the certain events that are going to take place in the not so near future especially the 4th Great Shinobi World War. Who to ask is going to train me is going be fun…I could always ask Itachi but if memory serves correctly he usually blew off Sasuke most of the time except that one time he showed how to hit multiple targets with shuriken.

"Sasuke-kun" Mikoto was staring right at me, "What is on you mind my son?"

Crap was I really that lost in thought?

"Nothing Kaasan just wondering how I am going to be a strong ninja like Itachi-nisan."

The small frown on her lips was present, she sighed a little looking at me with concern dropping the plates in the sink, wiping her hands on her apron she came next to me ruffling my hair a bit with a bag in hand. It was probably my lunch, "Sasuke you are only six years old, you should be making friends instead of becoming a ninja so soon enjoy the time you have as child before you become an adult." She held me a bit, "Believe me nothing would make prouder to watch you grow up to become a fine Shinobi."

To bad Itachi had to kill you before you could see little 'Sasuke-kun' become Konoha greatest enemy at one point! Please note the sarcasm…

"Then you could teach me how to control my chakra then?"

Mikoto had a thoughtful expression on her face, "After school then I'll teach the basics and speaking of you should get going you are going to be late."

"Hai…" Wiping my face off I kissed her on the cheek before saying good-bye taking my lunch from her hands

* * *

On route

It was good that I can access Sasuke memories or else this trip would be a waste of time, I have a very horrible sense of direction so I'm glad for small favors or else I'd be looking for the academy for the entire day. I can only imagine what Mikoto and Fugaku or even Itachi would say if their little precious Sasuke would miss school.

Maybe that would knock them down a beg or two maybe…anyway…hehehehehe

"Six years old huh?" I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, "That only gives me a good year to stop the Uchiha Massacre not a whole lot of time there either but in case I can't I guess I could save a few Uchiha's especially the children, definitely the children. What was Itachi girlfriend's name? Was it Izuka or Izumi? I think Izumi was her name…man my work is definitely cut out for me. The difference between anime and manga, which means I have 50/50 chance of saving her life. Choose wrong and she dies yet I am unsure where to go to find her."

As the Nara's would say troublesome, this is nothing short of a headache and speaking of headache I have to watch for Sharingan stealing, clan exterminator, Hokage wannabe mummy Danzo among other things.

Why can't life ever be simple?

* * *

School

Whelp this class sucks a lot, I only been here for two minutes and I already starting to hate it. There are fan-girls everywhere; I can feel their viciousness staring at me like a piece of meat, I feel so dirty…. did I mention I am surrounded by fan-girls…

Just ignore them, ignore them, just ignore, and ignore them! LAUGH AT MY MISERY! I dare you to! It torture I tell you, torture! **SOBS** I want my mamma….

While that was me in the inside, the me on the outside was twitching hard, I can hear the gossip and squeals ugh…I thought only the crazies were after me when I when I was in middle school but that, that is nothing compared this.

They are a disgrace to be called kunoichi only thinking about how they plan to rape me. I think I can appreciate Anko (even if she is creepy), Kurenai, Tenten and Tsunade for being kunoichi.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Oh dear mercy one of them is talking to me, don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look, DON'T LOOK!

I looked, Damn it! CURSE MY INCOMPETENCE TO INGORE!

So who might you think was talking to me, I'll give you a hint. Who's pink and bubbly all over and named after a tree that grows in Japan?

Give up?

No…

A few more seconds?

If you guessed Yuno Gasai your wrong…It was Sakura Haruno, my future teammate if they can keep team seven together if not I'll settle for Hinata or Ino (what I like blondes…and brunettes…WHY COULDNT SASUKE HAVE TENTEN OR HINATA ON HIS TEAM **SOBS,** THEY WERE BETTER CHOICES THAN HER)

"Hello Sakura…" She squeals that I could have sworn that she was going to faint the moment my mouth opened to utter words. How in the world did this girl get Sasuke; is beyond me, she was nothing more than fan-girl who knew nothing about him nor did anything to improve on her skills.

I'm ranting aren't I?

Back to the situation at hand, she handed me a box wrapped up in a towel while bowing, "PleaseacceptthisgiftIwenttoamaguriamashoptogetitforyou!"

"Okay more time but slowly…" The room drops several degrees I wonder why. From the corner of my eye I could see every girl ki glaring at Sakura; I have to remember too that this bubblegum haired little girl was picked because of her forehead; as my teacher once said to big brains.

She relaxed a bit before she said, "I-I…went to the Amaguriama to get you some m-manjū."

Manjū? What in the world was that? Sounds like mangoes if you think about it. I opened the box to reveal something brown…no that kind of brown! Get your head out of the gutter!

It smelled fine but Sasuke wasn't a fan of sweets was he? But when was I a rejecter of free food? Taking a bite to see how it taste…hmm…it's not bad, certainly has a weird aftertaste…or is it just me?

Placing the dessert on the side, Sakura stared intently at me looking to see for any approval. Again how did this girl end up with Sasuke? I'd prefer if she ended up with Kiba or at least Shino he could use some love.

"Well…umm…Sakura the things is I don't eat to much sweets…" Boy she looks like someone kicked her puppy, placing my hand upon her head I rubbed it lightly affectionately she blushed redder than a tomato; I swear this girl was going even redder than when Hinata is in close proximity of Naruto, it was cute in a way.

I gave her a small smile, "While I do appreciate the thought I don't eat sweets. Maybe a fruit next time, something that is sweet but nutritious to the body."

She squealed in delight, she grabbed the box and left then I heard it. The door swung open, a loud voice caught my attention when they said, "Naruko future female Hokage is here Dattebayo!"

Well it looks like…WAAAIIITTT…Did he say female!? My gaze looked at the blue-eyed sunny blonde girl with short pigtail wearing an orange t-shirt and gray skirt. This couldn't be Naruto? Could it? O_o

She had a smudge of paint on her right cheek; though the whiskers confirmed it, this was indeed Naruto or this in case Naruko…apparently if I had to guess 'she' was out and about pranking…

So much for getting Hinata and Naruto together…excuse me while I go cry in a corner while eating chocolate cake for the loss of NaruHina TT TT.

* * *

General POV

Sasuke had manly tears fall on his face while suffering the loss of his favorite pairing that he'd hope to get together.

Let us take a moment of silence for the loss.

* * *

Sasuke POV

(Insert-Taps)

Okay I'm back…*Sniff*…You'll be missed NaruHina…

(Taps end)

Well I guess I can I could work with this with all the Fem Naruto stories I read on the internet how bad could it be, it should be an cinch right? Who am I kidding? This is Narut-er Naruko Konoha most unpredictable ninja who knows how she sees me.

She strolls up to the only remaining that was next to me, hmmm…pretty convenient don't you think?

I continue to stare at her even when she sits next to me. I know she can feel my gaze upon her she does her best to ignore me for the moment but I could see a tick mark appear on her head. Even so the fan girls were starting to get a little thorny if you know what I mean.

I could hear all kinds of saying, "She better not touch my Sasuke-Kun or Sasuke-kun is mine you blonde idiot!"

The list goes on and on so for the sake of the reader we will condense it down to two.

"Oi!"

"Hmm…" Looks like I ticked her off

"Why are you staring at me teme! You got something to say?!"

"Acutally…" I pause, "I do you got paint on your right cheek."

Quickly licking my thumb I gently cup her cheek rubbing the paint off her. I swear that Naruko's was red like ketchup because her whole body was completely flustered and I was sensing a killing intent from the girls.

Naruko slap my hand away, "B******d I can do it meself I'm six and half years old!"

"You mean myself."

"Hmph who asked you!"

Feisty little girl isn't she?

The door opened to reveal our instructor who wasn't Iruka-sensei, "Alright class today we will…You in the blonde hair with the orange shirt get out!"

"Huh? Why? But today is the day I take a step to become Hokage!"

"Not my problem shorty!" The instructor came over picked her up by the scruff of her neck revealing her abdomen a bit and threw her out of the class as she kicked and scream. He proceeded to lock the door once he disposed of the girl, we could hear sobbing and banging outside but the rest of the class ignored on command of the instructor. It would about a few moments later that it stopped.

The hate I saw in his eyes was now calm, I've heard of child abuse but this is ridiculous!

I stood up I am not letting this go, "Proctor!"

* * *

 **LXD: Okay new story and hopefully I did okay with this for a beginning. This story is coming from inspiration of a couple of sources Naruto What-if written by Blade8821 and Playing the Role of the Byakugan Princess by runeprincess. Hopefully I didn't do to bad with first POV, I'm not used to writing in the first person more third. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, I know I've been gone for quite sometime so apologies to my readers I'll explain in due to time. Anyway first chapter comment, rate, subscribe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To be the Character**

 **Disclaimer:** **Naruto and other related characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi, plot or OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The start of friendship**

Ahhhhh, the wind in my face hm, the wind in hair huh, the wind in my…mouth? Yuck! Bugs in my teeth! Ptui! The saliva managed to take out a lot of the bugs, ugh! That was disgusting I really don't understand how Phil and Lil eats bugs for breakfast, lunch and dinner then again it was a cartoon about babies on wild adventures when the grownups weren't looking, boy do I miss my childhood in the 90's. Why can't we go back to the 90's?! All the best shows were in the 90's but no; we had to grow up someday it's not like we can stay a kids forever.

Man do I miss my best friends and hanging out with my other friends, we shared almost everything in common, we liked the same cartoons/anime but different characters, played the same video games but liked different characters to play, played a children's card game that was meant for a motorcycle but used different decks...*snickers*…I loved spamming Stardust on a few yet on one of them it was hysterical but the tide always went back and forth sometimes I won, sometimes he won. Sometimes when we played video games, especially in Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm, my gosh he always beat me up with Naruto but for some strange reason I could always beat him with only Taka Sasuke with Ino and Tenten as support or sometimes using Itachi. Well, that fantasy game is no longer fiction but reality it looks like.

Yup, I didn't have many friends when I was growing up but there are few that I can call my friends and only one or two I can call my best friends. Now that has been taken away from me it looks like I'm going to have to start making new ones, now that I'm young inside of duck butt boy's body it shouldn't be too hard right? The problem Uchiha's tend to have big stick up there in the anal canal that it's not even funny, like literally how far up is that stick? But then again I could use that to my advantage in this case.

You see I got kicked out of the classroom for defending Naruko and well…you know what let the flash back take care of the explanation.

Flashback no jutsu! Poof (Sasuke: was that necessary to add the 'poof'?)

"Proctor!"

The Chūnin glanced at the young raven haired boy, "What you do you want Uchiha Sasuke? We are about to begin class so this better be good."

Despite his heart racing within the inside that no one can see, the boy looked impassive on the outside with a hint of anger in his eyes if one were to look closely. The boy held his ground though as he stared into the eyes of the instructor.

"Why did you kick out one of your students? Is it not illegal to do so to throw a student out without proper justification of the banishment from the class?"

Sasuke tone was not happy that much was noted from the fan girls. They had this perspective; Sasuke-kun was defending Naruko above all people! Had she bewitched him? That blonde will pay for this! Sasuke was going to be theirs no matter what the cause this they vowed in silence.

"Kid, that demon doesn't deserve to be here nor does it have the right to be become a ninja!" The instructor annoying said, "I can't say its name for the law that the Sandaime has written; anyone who speaks of it will be punished by death but let me give you a little insight of what happened a couple of years ago…."

"Save it! I don't want to hear the sob story of how a certain creature killed your loved one." Everyone gasped, Sasuke never responded back to a teacher like that, "If you can't tell the difference between a Kunai and Scroll you have no place to be a shinobi. I wonder what the Yondaime would say if here were still alive about how Konoha was treating one of its own?"

"THE YONDAIME IS DEAD UCHIHA BRAT! KILLED BECAUSE OF THAT, THAT THING! IF YOU SO LOVE THAT MONSTER SO MUCH THEN YOU COULD JOIN IT AS WELL!"

"My, my pinched a nerve I see…" Sasuke glared at the instructor, he couldn't reveal that Naruko was the daughter of the fourth it would and can lead to the Anbu black ops to find him to explain how he made the connection or worse. Time will unfold itself when the identity of Naruko will be revealed for now it was time to keep the mouth shut for the time being, "I wonder what Akai Chishio no Habanero would do if she ever found out about it, I could of have sworn my own mother being best friends with Cocina or was it Kutchina? Maybe Tomato-chan?"

' _ **OI!'**_ No else but Sasuke heard that, freaked him a bit while he rebuked it mentally.

"I don't care who would think of what! I know for a fact that the Yondaime would have finished what he started if not the village will!" The instructor was now in front of Sasuke, "Pack your things Uchiha Sasuke and never return for the rest of the day!"

"Do you think that I care about your damn class? I know this stuff by heart, all the lessons, all the techniques, you have nothing new to show me that my clan cannot." Sasuke squared off with the ninja instructor, "But rest assured the Hokage and my father will be very interested in why two potential shinobi were kicked out of the class room today."

KAH!

* * *

Yup so that how it went down so now I have nothing else to do but walk around aimlessly looking for Naruko or go back to the compound to explain to my 'mother' and 'father' that their precious little boy opened his mouth to defend against the injustice that was treating a little girl no more than 6 years old like trash or worse.

*Sighs* Sometimes I wish I could slap these damn rejects across the face for not telling the difference, though that would cause problems in the near future. I don't need Ibiki or Inoichi poking around my head to find evidence of my old life not that they would believe it or anything it's just I have too many personal things that I would like to keep locked away.

I didn't notice this but I somehow got lost in thought to find a park staring at me, don't ask me how….blowing hot air of annoyance would be the first thing to do yet a little sniffle was coming from a particular direction, a swing to be precise so take a guess who was swinging sadly on it.

"Poor Naruko…" I know a thing or two about being bullied but never hated. I grew up in a loving Christian home, two parents though not perfect just there to love me even when I was down. At times I felt alone or been abandon though time and time again I've been reminded that there is one that loves me unconditionally that I'm never alone even when the feeling creeps up on me even when I fail I know that I am loved even when I don't deserve it. It soothes my soul to know that such a love exist yet this poor girl who knows not her parents or even her godfather Jiraiya can experience a love from a parent even if we don't see eye to eye.

Walking over to her was the easy part, talking on the other hand was a bit more complicated than I thought. You see I'm not a man of many words, there sometimes in life where you don't need words to express that you sympathize with the other person. I do believe now is that time, mustering up the courage I was behind staring at that sun kissed hair before slowing moving towards the front.

You couldn't see her face her bangs covered her eyes, tears though were sliding down rampantly as they stained the earth below. The trees swayed as if they were alive, they looked a little pale that was weird still I choose to ignore it. My attention was on the little girl in front of me; so I outstretched my hand.

Her head moved pausing at my little chubby hand then her gaze met mine. If were words could describe the view that I was seeing you would be having a lump in the back of your throat because that was how I was feeling when I looked into the eyes of Naruko. I could see the pain, the loss, the agony, the wanting, and the heartache, above all I could see a broken heart with a broken dream shattered into a million pieces.

She looked back down at the ground avoiding my eyes nevertheless I reached for her hand taking it into mine, pulling her off the swing I gently embraced the blonde rubbing her back affectionately while whispering into her ear, "I know, I know the pain…"

The girl buried her head deeper into my chest, the stains of tears will soak my shirt howbeit it didn't matter at this point she need a friend; I will be her friend to watch her dreams come true. Hey if it happened in the manga and anime it's going to happen here in this world, we are going to take this world by storm. Mark my words…

* * *

Hokage Tower

Sarutobi looked into his glass orb, he saw what has transpired at the classroom with little Naruko whom he considered as a granddaughter of his, a surrogate granddaughter but a granddaughter nonetheless. It angered him the way the Chūnin Instructor threw her out the class yet surprised when Sasuke stood up to try to say the wrong only to be thrown out as well. Though his curiosity was peeked; what did he mean about telling the difference between a kunai and a scroll?

The third rubbed his goatee, did he know about that beast that attacked Konoha years ago was sealed within inside Naruko? What about Kushina after that little 'tomato' word did he also know about her as well? Then again Mikoto and the red haired Uzumaki woman were inseparable when they were growing up not to mention they were placed on the same team as well so maybe Sasuke overhead Mikoto say something about her.

' _Curios…'_ He thought still and all he said, "Sasuke is right about one thing, I do want to know why they were thrown out…" He chuckled a little; okay maybe he maybe in his old age still getting a little paranoid of a child? Preposterous… he motioned for his Anbu to come they responded in quick time kneeling before him.

"I want Chūnin Sae Nagasawa here in my office within the next hour, I want to discuss with him why it's important never squandered the will of fire within our ranks even if it is a child in training to become a ninja." He said then he looked over to two black ops wearing a cat and dog mask, "Neko, Inu I want you to bring Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto back should anyone dismiss tell them the Hokage would gladly see them if my orders are not obeyed. You have your orders dismissed…"

They nodded vanishing in a puff of smoke. He looked back into the crystal ball, Sasuke and Naruko were sitting on the bench staring into the sky, "What an interesting development…I'm glad someone is going to be looking after you Naruko and hopefully you will have a friend."

* * *

Back at the park

Do you hear that sound? That is the sound of laughter with shrieking involved well a shriek of fun. Yes sir Naruko and I were playing in the park happily as any child would be when they meet someone new, I forgotten what it was like to be child though all that when I turned 18, technically speaking once you hit that age you are considered to be an adult but I had to be an adult at the age of 14.

Oh the fun and the pressure of being in Jr. High, it wasn't easy to balance a personal life and school life at the same time trying to care of family still that was my old life, yet I feel homesick without my actual mother's encouragement from biblical passages or my father's biblical advice from time to time, it's a sad day yet I can make the most of it here in Konoha 'll have to keep the lessons that I've been taught to keep myself from going astray, or from being a class A **SUPER** pervert.

Elsewhere in a woman's bathhouse a certain Sannin sneezes.

"Achoo!" Wiping his nose he stroked his chin giggling perversely, "Someone must be talking about mmmeee."

Unfortunately, he got hit with a rock square in the face landing in the hot springs. When he came to he was surrounded by angry women, "Mommy…"

The park

It would be about at least 10 minutes more before we settled down with me pushing Naruko on the swings with her giggling uncontrollably saying to push her higher, I dared not to use my full strength just enough to make her happy.

"Come on Teme…higher! I want to go higher!" She said laughing

"No, this is enough anymore you'd be in the hospital getting a Band-Aid if I accidently push you off then I would have to carry you; even I don't have that much strength to carry someone who eats ramen every day that makes them addicted."

"Oi! RAMEN IS THE FOOD OF THE…."

"No it's not food of the 'gods' Naruko, it's too salty to be even consider food." I smiled when she looked back at me it was a cute pout that was my mistake I don't know what happened but somehow the wind got knocked out of me, "OOF…"

Naruko was laughing super hard it wasn't when you are the one at the end of the stick, "That was for the ramen…"

"Uh-huh like the ramen noodles have feelings you ramen eating machine." I replied, while getting up to wipe the dust of my white pants. Aw…man…do you know hard white is clean? I bet they don't even have bleach either.

She stopped swinging by jumping off, she's a little dare devil then again I myself wouldn't dare try to do something like that then again there is a lot of things I would dare not do.

"Let's go to Ramen Ichiraku, I'll prove to you that Ramen is food of the gods and you'll like till you do."

"Naruko its 10:00 in the morning do you honestly believe that your favorite restaurant will be open at this time?"

She froze in her tracks slumping in defeat, this girl really liked ramen…then again my mamma always telling me my stomach was made of iron since I can handle any food well almost any food.

"Then where will we go now?"

"Back to class." A man with hair that defied gravity appeared out of nowhere, Kakashi. I figured I run into him sooner or later but not this soon oh well.

"Hi future sensei!" I had a goofy grin on face while waving like maniac, I could see him staring at me even though his mask covered his face. I ran up to him hugging him he tensed up so much it was unbelievable, I know I'm tense but jeesh this guy takes the cake. He is probably thinking, _'What is wrong with this kid?'_

"Okay kid get off."

"No…"

I could feel something wasn't right when I looked I was holding a log, substitution jutsu, with an exaggerated face I pointed my finger at him "You why won't you accept my hug of youth!"

"Oh dear kami no…" He palmed his face, "Let's get you to class before you start saying something about youth again I've got to deal with that for one lifetime already."

"Don't future worry sensei I'll show the youthful things to come." I said with Mighto Guy pose. The two Anbu shuddered that I actually pulled off a Might Guy pose, oh the fun I will have with Guy Sensei in the future

* * *

3rd POV

The two Anbu ninja brought back both Naruko and Sasuke to the classroom, the instructor was about to something when they handed and kept watch over the classroom in case some happens. Let's just say that the offender had been taken in to have chat with Hokage while a new instructor was replaced with a new younger teacher.

This new professor Sasuke immediately recognized, _'Iruka sensei…'_

"Hello class I'm Sensei Umino Iruka and today we'll be learning about the great shinobis that formed this great nation."

Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has brown in the anime that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way.

Many of the children groaned. A troublesome was heard, the Nara all so lazy, Sasuke only smiled as history was his favorite subject not to mention knowing events from the magna and anime helps as well this would be a breeze.

After school

It would be sometime later after class Sasuke walks with a content smile on his face while Naruko looked like she was about to die from head explosion, Sasuke could have sworn he saw that head of her pulsing.

"Ugghhh…homework why homework…" Anime tears form from the child as Sasuke looks her with a deadpan expression

"If you don't do this how can you become Hokage I'm pretty they have to do a lot of paperwork which can a burden."

Meanwhile all the five great Nation Hokage sneezes with tears running down their faces as if a great burden was lifted, "Finally someone who understands!"

Naruko crosses her arms, "Well I think its stu…OW!"

Sasuke hardly touches bumps her head, "You keep that foul language up and I'm going to have to washing your mouth with soap."

She grumbles under her breath with a little cruse here and there which had Sasuke bopping her on the head.

' _For such a little girl she can have a sailor's mouth. Ah well time to go home do my homework and get my rent paid…oh wait I don't pay rent do I now?'_ The raven haired boy looks at the blonde who was chatting away, _'Now that I think about it Naruto lives by herself in that crummy apartment, I wonder if Mikoto would be willing to take in her goddaughter in; since two certain Sannin's aren't here to watch her. I mean seriously one leaves because he couldn't deal with losing his students and the other leaves because she has a painful past of losing both her lover and brother…the first one is an awful excuse not wanting to pick up the slack and the other while is debatable it's still no excuse to leave such a child in these horrid condition I mean really. I get it with Tsunade lost her boyfriend and brother during times of war if it were me I wouldn't want to come back either to the Leaf however Jiraiya leaving behind you goddaughter like that? That's no excuse for either of them well I'll confront them in time I'm still a 23 year old stuck in a six year old body.'_

Sasuke sighs, _'I wonder what my folks are doing back home?'_

Naruto pokes Sasuke in the side, "Oi teme!"

Eyes peered into hers burning in rage, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!" He said through gritted teeth eyes lit with fire

"When you stop being one, let's get ramen!"

"Naruko do you want me to walk you home?"

She froze paling the whitest he ever seen, she started to chuckle nervously, "It's okay I can walk all by myself I'm a big girl now, Dattebayo!"

"Do you have pamper pull ups on?"

"Eh?"

"Never mind…" He wrapped an around her by the neck, "Naruko do you have any pranks you would like to perform on clan members."

Her demeanor changed from a nervous to an evil fox grin, "I mike have one, why?"

Sasuke gave her a toothy grin, "How about you and me go out show this nation why we'll be the unstoppable pranksters of Konoha. We'll make this leaf villager tremble before our might with my brains and your talent we'll be unstoppable!"

The entire village shuddered at the oncoming doom that will eventually happen to them.

"Yatta! I like the way you think Teme!"

"Naruko this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship but of course we'll have to finish our homework first then come up with a plan to do pranking."

She fell back anime style when homework was mention, a dark cloud was her head when she was in fetal position in a corner. Sasuke sweat dropped wondering to himself if all the anime characters were super exaggerators, "Sometimes I wonder why I bother to understand anime. Alright Naruko lets go you coming over my house to do work."

The fangirls senses were tingling, "Someone is going over Sasuke-kun house and it isn't me? Find the sinner!"

The girls searched high and low for the rest of the day to find the one who was going to Sasuke house.

He grabbed her by the foot as she tried to escape but couldn't with ease she began wailing and crying, "No…no I don't wanna! Somebody please help me he going to make me learn!"

The onlookers could only look with curious gaze as Naruko was dragged by the Uchiha boy to the compound. They shrugged at one another letting the young Uchiha drag the fox child towards the compound.

"Let's hope mother will like guests."

* * *

 **LXD: I'll stop it there, so after this chapter I'm going to do a major time skip on the story because while developing the characters is fun I don't want to focus too much on the past, you'll get the development in the flashbacks and you going to see how these guys will have strong bonds with each other. Anyway sorry for the long wait hopefully it won't be long until the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto and other related characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi, plot or OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Fooling around  
**

6 Years Later

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he turned around when the doors burst opened interrupting his writing time.

"What is it this time?" Already knowing who the culprit is, "Is it Naruko again causing trouble?"

"Yes she is!" One Chūnin ranked ninja said, "She's vandalizing the Hokage monument!"

"With PAINT!"

Hiruzen sighs deeply, puts his hat on grumbling under his breath about more paperwork to do, "That girl is going to kill me with paper work if I don't die of old age soon enough. Alright let's see what she is up this time."

Over the years Naruko pranks were little misdemeanors when she was young; however, at some point in time, they've become more of a hassle to put it mildly in his honest opinion. Not to mention the paper work as well as civil unrest tripled over the years to come. From the whoopee cushion, to having peoples hair dyed pink, to adding fleas to certain canine group the list goes on and on. To make matters worse Fugaku own son Sasuke was tagging along for the ride; the terrible duo the village nick named them. Sasuke was the brain of the operation while Naruko the muscles to add salt to injury no known ANBU ninja, Jōnin, or Chūnin were able to catch them save for Iruka.

Funny thing was it was always after school that's these pranks usually happened, so a prank before school was rare.

* * *

Elsewhere

"Hmm…I must say this Naruko's best work of art yet." Sasuke laughed as he saw the monuments from afar, "The pranks just keep getting better and better…what do you think Saba?"

The small white tiger cub yawned unimpressed as it trudged forward, its owner scooped up the small cub placing it on top of his shoulders, "Let's go get Naruko I'm almost positive Iruka-Sensei will be looking for her."

"You don't say Sasuke."

The said Uchiha jumps in surprise curling like a cat throwing off the poor tiger cub to the ground, the small cub then gnaws the feet of the boy in annoyance.

"H-hai…hi Iruka-Sensei…" He said

With an ever so smile teacher plastered on his face, he cocks his head little saying sweetly, "So…any particular reason why you are not in class? Up to your schemes again Uchiha-boy?"

"Heh-he…eh actually I was going to find Naruko." He responded sweat pouring down his face

"Well then why don't we search for her together? We can cover more ground and then we'll discuss your punishment on you trying to skip class along with Naruko idea to paint the monument." He said putting an arm around the younger boy's neck

"Actually, I left a shadow in class so technically speaking, I'm not skipping per say…"

"Don't be wisea**." He warned

"Moi? Why Iruka-sensei it's only on a Friday that I'm smart boy…Come along Saba."

Iruka sighed, "What am I going to do with you Sasuke? You were such a polite boy, quiet and never talkative…"

"Only to the people I want to be, I can be a chatter box….would you like to see?"

"Let's just go and get her…" He said jumping from roof top to roof top

* * *

Elsewhere

"Come back here Naruko!" The blonde's laughter filled the air as she jumped from building to building as the two Chūnin ranked ninja tried to chase her down. She landed her foot down on the ground then jumped away the two Chūnin hot on her trail, a moment past and their voice seemed like a distance memory.

Soon one of the fences started to wrinkle to reveal the blonde with a foxy grin on her face, rubbing her head, "DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….that almost too easy! Looks like all that training with the Teme and Izumi ni-san really paid off they didn't suspect that was kage bushin, the look on their faces when they realize it's only a clone. HAHAHAH…ohh…"

She hid once again when she heard voice coming her direction.

"Come on Iruka sensei I had no idea that she would something like this do…okay maybe I had a little suspicion that she was doing a prank but paint the Hokage monument I didn't give her that idea." *Cough* He's lying *Cough*

Iruka wasn't buying it, he looked on with a weird expression that said you better tell me the truth or else look.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Sasuke for the last six years you and Naruko have been playing one prank after another, not to mention you put pink dye in my shampoo…" He said with growl left eye twitching, "So excuse me if I call bull on your claim."

"Best day ever…" He responded with a chuckle, "Oh grow a sense humor Iruka-sensei it's not like you weren't a clown when you younger."

Iruka opened his mouth to refute the claim yet he had no response that, he literally lost face to that claim.

Saba sniffed the air a familiar scent caught his nose, his tailed wagged gleefully this didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha. The small tiger cub began pawing at the fence post, so Sasuke went to the left of the fence, "I mean do we really have to involve Izumi ni-san or my mother Mikoto in this?"

"Action bring consequence, you above all people should know that whether it be good or bad." The young Chūnin said, "You above all people should know that."

"I know but try to tell that to her….Isn't that right Naruko?" With a quick karate chop he hit the middle of the area of the fence, quite hard might I add. Both saw it shudder before it fell flat on its face revealing once again the blonde Uzumaki girl, "There's your culprit."

She quickly regained her strength, "OI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU JACKA**?"

Her friend jerked his thumb to the standing Iruka, a shiver went down her spine, "IRUKA-SENSEI!"

"Naruko…." He growled

Sasuke sighed, "Engaging big head jutsu in 5…"

Iruka slowly towered over the quivering young blonde.

"4…"

The blonde took a piece paper from out of nowhere writing her final testament before a shadow eclipsed her completely.

"3…"

"Come here…" He said

"2…"

He inhaled a deep breath, Naruko turned every color of the rainbow

"1."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? PAINTING THE FACES OF THE HOKAGES DURING CLASS TIME!"

* * *

School

Sasuke dropped off a now tied up Naruko onto the floor taking his seat on the first row. The girls squealed how cool Sasuke was in capturing Naruko; he sighed waved them off, they squealed again.

"Fangirls…" He muttered under his breath, with a nod his clone dispersed in a puff of smoke as he took its place, the white tiger cub jumped onto his lap yawning to sleep.

"Tomorrow is the Shinobi Academy's graduation exam and you failed the last two times!" Iruka said irritated, "This isn't the time to be joking around or causing trouble! IDIOT!"

She let out a puff of hot air, "Whatever…" From the corner of her eye, Sasuke winked at her causing a faint smile to occur on her face. It was all part of Sasuke plan to have them be on the same team despite all that rigorous training they done since they were little kids.

"Alright Naruko!" He pointed to the class, "Since you missed it everyone lined up time for the henge no jutsu test! You will transform into me!"

The entire class groaned, a few thanks a lot Naruko was heard.

"What a drag."

"Where did Mikoto go wrong when she decided to teach you discipline?!"

' _She didn't do anything wrong, she decided to let that ball of energy be itself without judging yeah I taught her to keep it down a few notches whenever the time called for it. I still remember the day I invited her to the house I had to present her to my 'parents' Fugaku face was priceless….not…sheesh did that man ever smile? Mikoto seemed to be guilty, well it serves her right not looking for her goddaughter…I still remember it like it was yesterday…'_

 _Flashback no jutsu_

" _Ka-san I'm home and I brought a friend!" Sasuke called out_

 _Mikoto came from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron, "Welcome back Sasuke-kun, how was scho…"_

 _Mikoto face drained of any color she had, she whiter than milk when she saw the blonde girl. Sasuke noted that reaction. His eyes narrowed a bit when he said, "Naruko this is my mother Miko…er Uchiha Mikoto…"_

" _H-hi…" She said shyly_

* * *

 _Sasuke POV_

 _I got to remember that Japanese people always do last name first then first name. Playing Sasuke does have its perks, right now I'm going to be trolling them hard. Though it looks like someone tongue is stuck in their throats, whelp might as well take her to my room to get started on homework Iruka assigned._

 _Poor Naruko after six years of being abused she thinks that someone is going to hit her._

" _I brought her to do homework is this alright ka-sann? Can she stay for dinner as well?" I pleaded let see what she says. I can tell she is having a tough decision on saying yes or no, okay scratch that she is trying to say…_

" _H-hai that's fine Sasuke…she can stay." She put on a smile but my real mother told me to read people expression apparently she's not happy with it for whatever reason, "Dinner will be ready in two hours."_

" _Perfect, come on Naruko the sooner we get it done the sooner we can play ninja!" Again ninja playing ninja what am I not getting here?_

" _Yatta, let's do it Dattebayo."_

* * *

 _Normal POV_

 _Mikoto still had that smile on her face when Sasuke and Naruko raced down the hall to his room, "No running down the halls."_

" _Okay Ka-san…"_

 _The door slammed shut; the moment that happened Mikoto's smiled turned into a frown biting lip as her knees buckled. She used the wall for support yet she slid to the ground, panting hard, tears began to form. When Naruko stepped into the house she recognized her as if she seen a ghost, she was the spitting image of her mother with few hints from her father. She looked malnourished as well, she tried to gain custody of the small girl but the Uchiha's were in hot waters with Village as well excommunicated to almost the border of the village._

 _The tears slid down her cheek, "Kushina…forgive me…I failed…"_

 _Unknown to her Sasuke peeked to see the young mother weeping silently asking for forgiveness from her dead friend from his room, "Serves you right…" He whispered_

 _End of Part one flashback_

* * *

"Alright Sakura here ready to begin…let's do it…transform!" The pink haired girl changes into Iruka

"Alright good job…" Iruka said

When the henge broke she was happy then she turns her attention to Sasuke, "Sasuke did you see, I did it, I did it."

Sasuke sweat dropped, _'Again how did this girl end up with Sasuke is beyond me. The inner fangirl has got to go and I will make it disappears for good. I didn't spend the last six years training with Naruko in secret and Izumi for nothing.'_

"That's great Sakura, that's the first step into becoming a shinobi. However, there a lot more justus out there to master and it's not all going to be theories that going to save you from the enemy." Sakura nodded at his little lecture but before she went to the other side of the room felt him poke her forehead she blushed madly, "Just work hard for me then we'll see how you will grow."

She squealed lightly, Ino who was on line growled, "Forehead get away from Sasuke-Kun!"

"Make me Ino-pig"

"LADIES!" They were shocked that their crush shouted at them, "Enough."

"Sorry Sasuke…" They said

"Don't apologies to me, apologies to each other!"

"But she started." Ino/Sakura said while pointing at each other

"I don't care who started it, you both are from the same village act now like comrades, if you are out in the field arguing over something, an enemy ninja will not hesitate to either do the following options; #1 Kill you, #2 Kidnap and torture for vital information about our village, #3 kidnap, rape, torture and then kill you, #4 Put you under genjutsu so you be killing each other instead. List goes on…" The schoolmates shuddered at what the young Uchiha said even Naruko is shaken at that statement.

Iruka is amazed, the boy could be a goofball when he wanted to but when it came down to the more serious situation of a shinobi life he was spot on and it was a no wonder he was graduating as the rookie of the year with fore runners like Shikamaru if he wasn't so lazy, Hinata and Sakura tailing behind him.

"Sasuke is right. There will be no time to argue on the battlefield or on missions, each and single one of you will be placed on a team and it's your job to work together with you leader. A shinobi life is a hard one so be prepared to do above the line of duty." He looked at their faces no one said a word, "Sasuke your next."

He stood in front of him "Transform!"

Instead of Iruka standing there, Sasuke was replaced by a metal monster with red and blue combo with steel as legs with. Iruka mouth dropped from looking at this abomination of a transformation, on his were dark color wheels hanging from the sides while it was covered in some sort of metal guard with a metal pad. His legs were covered by the steel that traveled up from the knee to the thighs which had some sort of blue holster and the torso up it was grey with a shield in front that separated the red shoulder pads to reveal a small head in the middle.

"SASUKE WHAT THE HECK!"

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots…"

Iruka had tick mark placed on his head as his fist came down on the Uchiha noggin

"OW!" It dispelled the jutsu while Sasuke held his head in pain.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND AND DO IT RIGHT!"

"OKAY, OKAY! You didn't have to hit that hard…geesh where's your sense of humor!"

"Transform!" The cloud disappeared and Iruka was standing in front of Iruka, "Happy now?"

"Better, I swear Naruko rubbed off on you."

Sasuke went to the end of the line rubbing his head muttering under his breath.

"Next up Uzumaki Naruko…"

"This is a total waste of time…" Commented Shikamaru

"We always pay for your screw up Naruko…" Ino commented

"Like I care what you guys think…" She said as she summoned chakra; she made a T, "Henge!"

"What do you think Hinata, do you think Naruko is going to transform into Iruka?"

"Umm…I-I t-think s-so S-sasuke-k-kun, I-I have f-fai-faith Naruko w-will d-d-do the r-right th-ing, why?"

"Don't know gut feeling…like…something is going to happen" He sighed, "We are going to have to do something about that stuttering of yours."

When the cloud disappeared, it was replaced by a more mature looking Naruko with the clouds covering more of her intimate privates followed by a wink and air kiss. Iruka had major nosebleed seeing the nude Naruko as well as any guy there were set flying to the back of the room. Sasuke died laughing watching his teachers eyes pop out of their sockets.

"WHAHAHAHAHA….I gotcha pretty good I call that one my sexy jutsu…OWWW!"

"Naruko don't you ever do that again." Ino and Sakura both punched her in the head, "Don't be giving out free shows for every guy to see!"

' _Big head jutsu engaged.'_

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

' _Yup I fell right into a strange Universe that I did. On the bright side though everything is going smoothly as things would be like in the manga or anime whichever comes first with majors tweaks here and there, for example starting Naruko training at an early age in secret so she can unlock her true potential later day the years, saved at least a few clansmen including Mikoto and Izumi, ran into Snake Lady one day…I hate snakes…became friends with Hinata at the age of 8 been friends ever since.'_

"Sas-sasuke-kun…"

"Hmm…"

"A-Are…y-yo-you tr-trai-training to-day…"

"Hai…you're welcome to join in our training day." He said

"Pfft…you train with Naruko, you better training a dung beetle to play dead than teach that no brainer b****"

POW

Sasuke moved so fast that not even Iruka saw him move, Kiba flew to the other end of the room. A dark aura presented itself around Sasuke as he stared darkly to the canine boy, he was upon the down boy with Akamaru yipping and barking at the Uchiha Saba was immediately next to Sasuke in case a showdown was unavoidable.

Grabbing him by the collar, Kiba was conscious when he stared directly into a twin black coal eyes that was filled with rage, he could have sworn that the Uchiha's eyes flashed red, "Let's get the facts straight here Kiba, the definition of that word you used to describe my best friend is a female dog, wolf or otter…Does Naruko fit the description of what you said? I've spent time learning about the girl for the last six years of my life and it was my mother who gave her a home after the massacre of my clansmen only handful survived and she was breath of fresh to a dark and cold lifeless district with all the joy that a child of six year could bring and still brings to this day what gives you the right or anyone else to mistreat her? In fact what gives any of you the right to say hurtful words to child who has and still being abused by this village or have you not noticed?"

There was an eerie silence that filled room Sasuke eyes scanned the room he dropped the canine boy to the floor. "Iruka sensei if you need me I'll be training with Guy."

Sasuke stormed out the classroom. Naruko had an unreadable expression on her, whenever someone called her a name or made fun her Sasuke was the one who would call them out or beat them up to get them to leave her alone. She can't count how many times she tried to talk Sasuke out of a beating, she didn't need to be protect but it was nice to know that he always had her back.

Saba purred rubbing himself against Naruko leg, she scooped him in her arms petting his head, "Sasuke…"

* * *

On route to who knows where

"Stupid Kiba, thinks he knows Naruko like I do." He kicked a stone into the air

"Well what's gotten your underwear in a knot short stuff …having a bit of girl trouble eh Sasuke-kun." He turned to be met with a girl long brown hair with bangs framing her face and onyx eyes, with a mole under her right eye. She wore a long-sleeved, high-collared purple shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, baggy blue pants, a shuriken hostler on her right leg, red armband on her left arm, and a long purple fingerless glove that ran nearly the length of her arm, "Where's the fire?"

"Izumi…"

Sometime later Sasuke explained what had happen throughout the day, Izumi sighed Naruko was a trouble maker loveable kid bad habits.

"Well that's how today went. I punched Kiba in the face for calling Naruko the other word of a female dog and left the classroom." He said resting his head on her leg both cousins were resting underneath a tree

Izumi combed his bangs, "You know Sasuke you are going to have to answer to oba-san or Tsume-san if either one finds out."

"Pfft…what's the worst that Tsume is going to do that I haven't experience with my own mother?" He asked

They were silent for a few moments, "You were going to train with Guy sensei…"

"Yup…"

Izumi shivered when her little cousin came home one day in green leotard body suit, Mikoto feared the worst when Sasuke announced to them that he was going to train with Might Guy. A little habits were showing and let's just say some words were exchanged between mother and Guy.

"Well if it's training you want, its training you're going to get meet me at training grounds five I want to see if you are worthy of becoming a shinobi." She said

"Hn…"

The brown haired girl left in a cloud of smoke when they got up.

"Well times are wasting."

It was midafternoon early evening when he arrived, Izumi had been waiting for over two hours for him to arrive. When he set foot, she was in the middle of the field with an irritate face, "Your late.

"I got lost in the road of life."

Elsewhere a man who hair defied gravity sneezed.

"Tch…" She readied herself by taking out one kunai, "Come at me with everything you got." Instead Sasuke was lying on the floor on his side closed eyes with nose bubble coming out, signaling that he was in dozy. Izumi clenched her fist in annoyance. "Don't you dare ignore me! Sasuke!"

Faster than the normal eye could see she raced across the field to meet the son of Fugaku, Sasuke hadn't been training with Might Guy for no reason as he lifted up his hand to block and oncoming killing kunai aimed for his lung.

The older Uchiha glanced at a dagger that Sasuke had in his hand, even with her three tomoe Sharingan out she didn't see his hands move at all, she most she could see was a blur. She curious about the design; it was still bright enough to see a few features. At the handle base it was gold color, the hilt was black that much she could tell since Sasuke hand was blocking most of it followed by a midsection which had a golden circle with what looked like a foot of some sort of and animal. There a gold tube that was arch in the middle while extending a bit out covering a silver wing to the right while the arch connected to the left, it then follows by a black tubing with gold circles separated inches apart with gold circle covering them as well as the top. The blade was green in coloring but silver glistened in the light.

"What kind of dagger is that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He smirked, "Shall we get things started?"

* * *

 **LXD: Hello again, new chapter up. In case you're wondering why Sasuke is OCC because he isn't Emo Sasuke from the canon this is a new Sasuke one whose body been hijacked. You'll see him later in the story though, any way I left a few nuggets for you guys to find…can you find them and guess what they are? Comment, rate, subscribe.**


End file.
